European Parliament
PAGE OWNED BY NATIONAL CARIBBEAN ALLIANCE - Usman The European Parliament is an organization that is made up from people in Europe representing their own constituencys, the purpose of the organization is to bring together major countrys that are in the EU closer to others The organization talks on matters such as Justice, crimes, restrictions, and others, There are three partys which people can join, the Liberal Democrats, Labour and Conservative, members who want to join must chose any party they want and put there name party and Consitiuency ( Place ) that they represent, E.g Simon Wavescarlet, Liberal Democrat Northern Ireland. PLEASE NOTE ANYBODY IS ALOUD TO JOIN THE PARLIAMENT HOWEVER THE CITIES OR COUNTRIES MUST BE IN THE EUROPEAN UNION. 'Members of the EU MEP' Members of parliament put your name down, party and the place you represent. 1. MEP - Liberal Democrat - 'Republic of Hungary' 2. Captain Shadow Sail MEP - Labour South Paris' .' 3. Usman MEP - Liberal Democrat - Northern Ireland. 4. Robert Mc Roberts MEP - Conservative German Province of Lower Saxony. 5. John Breasly MEP- Conservative England. 6. Benjamin Macmorgan MEP - Labour Scottland. 7. Captain Jim Logan MEP - Liberal Democrat London North. 8.John O'Eagle-Ireland 'Conservative Members ( Main article ).' ' 'Article that is owned by conservative members NOTE: PARTY MUST HAVE THREE LEADERS. Leader of the Conservative party: Robert Mc Roberts Deputy Leader of the Conservative party: John Breasly Conservative Foreign Affairs Spokesman: John O'Eagle 1. 2. 3. 4. Mission Statement The Conservative Party seeks to restore the Greatness of Europe once again. Values of Self Responsibility, Faith, and Innovation made Europe the Master of the World. However, those values have seemed to be lost. Europe is in an economic nightmare, due to too much spending. Cutting Programs is the answer to solving this, but most are too scared to cut spending for fear of losing voters. The Conservative Party is not afraid, and will do what is right. Europe used to be a contident of Faith, both Spirtual and non Spiritual. 'Labour Party Members ( Main Article ).' Article owned by Labour Party members NOTE: PARTY MUST HAVE THREE LEADERS. Leader of the Labour Party: Captain Shadow Sail MEP Deputy Leader of the Labour Party: Benjamin Macmorgan MEP Labour Foreign Affairs Spokesman: VACANT ADD NAME. 1. 2. 3. 4. 'Liberal Democrat Members ( Main Page )' ' Article owned by Liberal Democrat members. NOTE: PARTY MUST HAVE THREE LEADERS.' Leader of the Liberal Democrats: Usman MEP Northern Ireland Deputy Leader of the Liberal Democrats: Liberal Democrat Foreign Affairs Spokesman: Captian Jim Logan MEP London North 1. 2. 3. 4. 'Some Places you could chose:' This Article shows what jobs you could choose and should give you a brief idea. *'London North - England' *'Germany West - Germany' *'Paris South - France' *'Luxenburg - Germany.' *'Worksop - England.' *'Moscow - Russia.' *'Rome - Italy.' *'Whole Country - Republic of Hungary.' *'Northern ireland.' *'Republic of ireland' *'Doncaster north - England.' Example of person who has chosen party and consituency: Thornton Wilberforce - Liberal Democat Moscow East. If a place has been scratched, it has been taken and is no longer available. Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations